Relax
by LovelyMetalhead
Summary: Marik's attempt at making Bakura relax. Thiefshipping derp written at two in the morning. Gift for Individually Packaged. Rated T for implications.


Bakura's only focus was getting the Millennium Rod from Marik. That was the only reason why he was in this deal. This deal was why he found himself on Kaiba's blimp in the Battle City Tournament finals. Because of Marik.

Ugh. These people were increasingly annoying. The most he could do was try to focus on his steak, the raw and bloody meat being chewed upon violently as Bakura savoured the taste that covered his tongue and filled his throat. Licking his lips and wiping his mouth with his arm despite there being a napkin provided next to his plate, he got up without a word.

_I can't wait until this is all over with, _Bakura mused to himself. He left the dining hall in favour of walking aimlessly around the halls of the blimp. Everyone else was either still eating or in their bedrooms strategizing and wondering against whom they would be dueling, so that left him by himself.

Or so he had desperately hoped.

"Hey, there, don't look so cheery now," a certain voice said with smug sarcasm. Bakura looked up to find a blonde, purple hooded Egyptian leaning against his doorframe, smirking at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be obnoxious elsewhere, Marik?" Bakura spat, not wishing for interaction at the moment.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation," Marik said, holding his arms up in defence. "No need to be so uptight."

"I'm not being uptight, you're just being annoying." Bakura turned to continue walking, but immediately before he could take a step, Marik took one step in his direction.

"Who says we both can't be right?" Marik asked, taking another step. He did not make a tangential path, eventually causing Bakura to step back to keep distance between them. He looked into the blonde's eyes, finding intent behind them.

"What do you want, Marik?" he asked. "We're keeping the terms of our deal as is, I'm not doing any more of your dirty work."

"Oh trust me," Marik said, eventually leading Bakura to collide his back with the wall, "I'm not looking for you to do any more dirty work for me. At least not the kind _you're thinking of._"

Bakura's eyes widened, with his brows still knitted in annoyance. "What?" His face tinted pink briefly once he had caught on to what Marik was suggesting. "Why are you-"

"Hush, Bakura," Marik whispered to the other, pressing his chest against him. "Just relax." He folded his fingers with Bakura's, though the action wasn't quite reciprocated. Meanwhile, Bakura's face was returning to flush warmly with the blonde's actions. Marik's chest felt so warm against his cold heart. He had to take a second to consciously breathe.

"Marik," Bakura breathed out, but that was all he could do at the moment. He was left feeling a little unsure of what to say.

"Hush," Marik repeated, bringing his lips dangerously close to Bakura's. He looked the other deeply in his dark blue eyes, as if reading his soul. "Relax." Finally, he connected lips with the spirit.

Before, Bakura had guessed that Marik was an unpredictable person. He could live with that. Bakura was the same in many ways. After all, Marik turned from threatening to kill him with his motorcycle to settling upon a business-like agreement. God cards for a Millennium Item and the Pharaoh's Secret. Marik's methods were quite unpredictable, as well. All of which failed, but, that didn't leave them any less predictable.

However, this was something for which Bakura was not prepared. Of all of the things he couldn't have guessed would come from Marik, this was pretty much number one of that list. Kissing him of all people, if Bakura could even be classified as that?

Whilst Bakura was left speechless, Marik took the time to let his tongue intrude Bakura's mouth, which still had remnants of the steak taste, to which Marik immediately aborted his actions.

"Ew, you eat meat?" He said with a joking disgust.

"Uhm…" Bakura's mind was frazzled. He was too busy worrying about the unexpectedness of Marik's actions that he had forgotten what he had eaten earlier that day. He found it in himself, however, to articulate _something_ comprehensible. "You… why… did you do that?"

The Egyptian chuckled. "Because I wanted to," he said. "You're also the first person outside of my sister and brother to agree to something that I wanted to do." Bakura's face gained an expression of puzzlement. This just caused Marik to laugh even further. "I'll explain more on that later. For now, how about we continue this?" He firmly kissed Bakura once again, ignoring the taste of meat that lingered.

The other hesitantly returned the kiss, not having been kissed like this in thousands of years. Slowly, he led himself and Marik to the doorway, this time causing Marik to walk backwards. Marik only broke away briefly to punch in the code to open the door, but then promptly returned to kissing the spirit. The door closed, concealing any actions that occurred between Marik and Bakura from any passersby in the hallway.

Just in time, too. Yuugi and Jounouchi were walking together talking about their excitement for the tournament.

"Bakura sure did eat awfully fast though," Jounouchi noted.

"Yeah," Yuugi said. "I wonder what he's doing."

They just shrugged it off and continued walking.


End file.
